wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ultimate Evil Genius Conspiracy
This is a sillyfic for the Wiki Wide Writing Contest by Shade wing1 (with a few additions from her brother) about antagonists from different franchises getting dragonified and meeting our antagonists to plan the biggest evil conspiracy ever! Characters All WoF antagonists (maybe Ghetsis and Grievous as well) Eggman (Sega/Sonic the Hedgehog) Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) President Snow (The Hunger Games: I know he's dead, but HE'S BACK NOW) Darth Vader and/or Darth Maul or Sidious (Star Wars) Mephilies the Dark (Sega/Sonic the Hedgehog) Galbatorix (Inheritence cycle) Kronos and Gaea (Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus) Voldemort (Harry Potter) NO MORE VILLAINS I HAVE ENOUGH The Freaking Titan of Time (and other villains) Crashes our Lunch Hello, my name is Morrowseer. Maybe you've heard of me as the NightWing that made up the prophecy, tried to kill the dragonets and RainWings and a bunch of other stuff. Yeah, I may seem evil, but I have a VERY good reason to be "evil". And right now, it's revenge. So one day I was having lunch with the other villains, Whirlpool, Queen Scarlet, Blister, Battlewinner, and Burn, when this portal opened up in front of us and belched (and I do mean belched. It made the most disgusting noise!) these strange dragons on our table. "What the heck?" asked Burn. "Who are you dragons and why did you crash our lunch?" A pale white SandWing with slits for nostrils looked curious and asked, "Dragons?"(This is Voldemort by the way) "Yeah, dragons!" hissed Blister. "Do you not know your own species?" "Well - we don't know what's going on - I mean, we're not dragons originally," stammered another SandWing with a bushy thing of fur on his snout (Dr. Eggman and his mustache). "Oh great, beings from another dimension. This day can't get any better," growled Battlewinner sarcastically. "No, it can't!" said Whirlpool. "Oh wait. Was that sarcasm?" he gasped. "But that's so ''unusual for you!" "Shut up," she grumbled. "Know what do we do with these newbies?" "Do with us?!" snarled a dark dragon with a spiky mane and green eyes (Mephilies the Dark) "You don't own us!" "Yes, but since ''we're the villains of this world, we get to decide," said Blister smugly. "How does that make sense?" asked an imposing dragon with gold eyes (Kronos) "I'm the freaking Titan of Time! I'm a pretty big villain myself!" "So am I!" snapped an Icewing (President Snow). "And so is everybody here. And I bet we're all better villains than you!" Burn glared at him. "IT. IS. ON." "WAIT!" cried Blister, holding her sister back. "If they're villains too, then can't we all join together? We would totally beat our arch-rivals!" Burn thought about that. "I hate to admit it, but that's a good idea." She turned to the other villains. "What do you say?" Every one except me: "Yes! That sounds like a great idea!" As for me, I have a bad feeling about this... But i'm going to do it anyway. I can't say no to Blister. Diabolical Plans of DOOM! (and a demon makes us lunch) "So, we'd better start planning right away!" says Voldemort. "WAIT!" cries Blaze. "What about lunch?" Oh right. I was starving too. "Hey you!" yells Burn, pointing at Mephilies. "You make lunch." "You know, it's probably not a good idea to let a demon make your lunch." Blister informs her. "Oh, who cares, as long as we eat?" Burn snaps. "Well, don't say I didn't warn you" she hissed. When Mephilies is done, we all sit down to eat. I took heed of Blister's warning and didn't eat anything, even though I was starving. "Why aren't you eating?" asks Snow. "Because I don't want to die, obviously," I told him. Snow nods and I see he hasn't eaten anything either. Across the table, Burn throws up. "I knew we shouldn't let a demon make our lunch!" mutters Blister. "Then why didn't you tell me?" growls Burn. "I did tell you, but you ignored me!" WIP Category:Content (Shade wing1) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)